User talk:PolkaBear
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleStory Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ellinia in Danger 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:21, September 8, 2011 Plz.. #In Questline section. "Now: " is not bold. #When you add image, plz use it not thumbnail, but full-size and add description that says quest's name. #I recommend that using source mode to decrease your errors. #In Rewards section. Like this: EXP 100 #In Tasks section. if tasks are move to map, use item, get item from friends, hunt monster, etc.. then you should make a link even that page doesn't exists. (It's why I recommend source mode.) Please. I want to make this wiki better. MetalHarpey Awesome edits on the quests :D Are you at them yourself for as far you update them? I'm a bit further lulz :p Anyway wanna add me on facebook? You seem a nice player ;) Cya, MetalHarpey . Lulz yea I saw you at maplestory, very funny. Head-warming sprout? rofl. Anyway like you probably seen, I've also added some quest pages, I just keep forgetting the images >.> Everytime I try to save one it saves as .php... Wich is NOT an image file rofl. So yea sorry if I give you more work like this... :-/ Hmm yea I'll try doing that lulz :p And umm you mean like this? MetalHarpey 21:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay uhh i sent a request to adopt this wikia, i also clarified you also think another admin is nessecairy. So now we wait, I hope either myself or you get the admin spot, so we can make the changes we need :D And gawddammit what are the tutorial quests? I cant find them anywhere >.< Anyways the tutorial monsters got added :D MetalHarpey 17:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol yea i sometimes forget to save as png... Im no noob tho i save all of my painted images as it... -____-'' ''Just keep forgetting lulz. Anyways im still learning with the source code i guess... Cuz its kinda hard to understand :p MetalHarpey 07:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Mm yeah I gues your right about that... But now its the question... Wich do or dont have a prologue. Oh and if ur talking about the quest pages i made yesterday, those DO have prologue, but ironically its the same with another section lulz. Prolly cuz its a board. MetalHarpey 06:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cel, can you tell me how you did that icon on the page(msa logo) and the other icon thingy (mushroom)? Im trying to find out how you did it but i cant... And i need some help on it for the Ravenskye Wiki ... So... Care to help out? :p MetalHarpey 15:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Shoohs Hey =D Just wanted to drop by to say Hi ^^ and if there's any problems with my edits.. do let me know =) Take care! Shoohs 14:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Phew~ I'm glad they're ok XD Hmm.. I was wondering if it'd be good to add somewhere (on the gears or monster pages maybe) to specify that some of the items could be dropped by monsters. But it would possibly be a tedious process and only based on what we know or when people update the pages with their drops. Le me know what you think? =) Shoohs 16:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Edits Hey Cel, Do you have any idea how to make changes to the main concept, i mean i know how to but i mean how would you want it to look like... I do have some friends good at the HTML codes and all that so they might be able to make something pretty. I think it should look a bit like the game itself, so the orange and beige colors. Lemme know what you think :D MetalHarpey 05:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Heyo, A items database list would be good =) I'll start taking note of the item drops from monsters as I go about completing quests then. I had a look at the sites.. but haven't gone through their lists yet. (Busy day XD) Will probably go through later and see what I can find.. hehe. Shoohs 13:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey again :p I've been mass-murdering Lv35 Firebrands but it seems they dont have a collection at all. They do drop EXP and gold, and sometimes magic stones, but thats it. No collection item, no gear either. So yeah, not really worth killing in any way. Ill keep on killing them until i get their second mastery star :p (im willing to do that much). If anything changes Ill tell you :D MetalHarpey 08:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! wow! I did NOT know that page existed(I swear, I looked everywhere on here if you had a guide or something before I did anything) XD makes things SOOO much easier. IMO, you guys should put that link in the front page, so people can actually see it :3 Emuy 23:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Magic Fairy Well you asked me for a Magic Fairy screenshot so here ya go. Seems its rly tiny... Btw, YES its the pink one... MetalHarpey 21:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh yea i think it is Magik Fierry... not sure though... its still dead over here xDDD MetalHarpey 17:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I checked again. Its name IS Magik Fierry, just like the "has been slain post" or whatever you call it lolz. Sorry about the confusion. To be honest I thought it was just a typo from Nexon, but it appears to be right... >.< Stupid name tho. Oh well w/e... Lemme see if I can change the names lolol (if you havent already, our number one awesome editor LOLOL). MetalHarpey 09:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Drop down menu Since we seperated the Monster pages, perhaps you should just keep the Monster page on the "Useful Pages" and get rid of Boss Monsters? And add Home to the Region section maybe? Just some thoughts :P - Jmetivier 01:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Does there really need to be a drop down for NPCs? I mean, yeah those are the most useful NPCs, but I can't imagine a user actually finding it useful enough to have them on the drop down. Also, Sky Scraper needs to be taken off of regions since it's already listed under Kerning :) Jmetivier 05:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree, it does look a little cluttered. But I honestly don't have any ideas on how to make it any better. It looks good as of now, just a bit messy =/ --Jmetivier 20:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Equipment I was actually thinking perhaps we should leave off the common equips, or put them on their own separate page? Jmetivier 03:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, we could make a seperate section on each both pages at the bottom below the main equips or we could just make a new page. Your call either way :P Jmetivier 00:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) 41464 Thx for noticing :D However my semester has started and im very limited at free time. In fact, over the last 4 days i didnt have time to use up all the lvling potential i have.. im lvl 47 for 3 days.. thats the slowest ive lvled in weeks. Go hardcore on friends, that helps alot :P (200+ for moi). What i wanted to say is i lack the time to activly edit stuff. Ill add the photos for the quests (i cant seem to add them in the right position, so please place them right >.<), and if i have open time (probably wont when skyrim comes out) ill keep helping. This site helped me, and i want to repay. Besides, it helps other. I edit wikis i use. Have a good day 41464 08:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) p.s: i wasnt sure how to leave you a msg, so i just edited the whole talk coz i feared if i left a msg, it wouldve deleted the entire talk page. You can add me :P now were not strangers. Besides you never have enough level 45+ players for hiring ^_^. By the way, Im not in school.. Im in a university, and i took 6 courses this semester, which apparently was stupid. My fb is on my profile page if you get courages and decide to add me :P --41464 07:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Monster Section "Florina Beach" I've almost done the monster section " Florina Beach".Can you edit the drops and Exp for Lorang,Clang,Seacle,Lupin,Zombie Lupin monsters?LiightAngel 10:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Helping Out Hey :) I've made a bunch of edits on the florina beach area, but please let me know if there's a specific section you'd like me to work on improving, I run a couple of wiki's and am pretty familiar with retrieving ingame images/quest lists/share info from facebook games as needed. thx User talk:Lorak990 :Yeah, msa seems to use a number of xml documents to reference which image goes to each quest/monster/npc and you can lookup the ID# for that item and substitute the image id# on a direct link to the image, another way to get the larger images can be to download the .swf file for that monster/npc and extract the images, I'll see what i can do to make a short guide and link it to my sandbox page and go from there Lorak990 (Talk) DaRockA Plz can i Know where to get pictures because I can't seem to find them anywhere... DaRockA 15:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Images/Info http://msa.pg.social.nexon.net/MSAWeb/ , is this the website where u find images and information for the game if not can u please let me know thanks Gaffmet 23:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) iSHANx Hey ! Just wondering if we could add each other in facebook so that we can send each other items? Like Skill permit, key or anything. Let me know. Thanks! ;D -- iSHANx Thanks too Is okay about adding me on Facebook. And thanks for the infor too. I'll learn more about the posting of wikia. I will try to edit maple background for wikia. But firstly, I need to know the information, such as, the size, the color needed, text, etc. - iSHANx MSAMelissa Hey, I messed up adding the catogorie for Jr. Cactus. Now it's Mons. in stead of Monsters. Could you fix it please? http://maplestoryadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Jr._Cactus Thank you! Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I'm still new to this wikia thing. I was gonna suggest adding the stats for uncommon/rare/legendary equips.... but that may be too complicated o.o Panda 20:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I've updated the magician equip page, but I don't know where to add the uncommon/rare stats. Can you do a sample for me? For a rare Beige Nitty, these are the stats: Attack: 27 Critical: 25 All Skill +1 Panda 21:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yea, all equip has a common, uncommon, rare, and legendary version. Oh, there's a poor version too. You still get them from the same monsters, if you're lucky then you might find a rare or so. I still don't know if you can get a legendary from mobs or not, I got mine from the dungeon prize. It'll be too much to add everything on the table, unless there's a way to make the stats appear when you hover over uncommon, rare, etc. Panda 04:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Yea that sounds good too. I'm just keeping note of all the equips I'm getting atm. Panda 01:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Metal again Hey Cel, did you think of the pages for the equips yet. I mean all of them split? I kinda wanna try something if you're okay with it. I know theres a way to make it look like the Leather Sandals page without Template. Ill talk with Joel about this too :) MetalHarpey 10:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) http://harvestmoon.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox_Character This is what i mean, make a thingy like that so if you use it you can just fill it in :) MetalHarpey 19:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I think the leather sandal page looks neat, but it would be very tedious and time consuming to do that to every single equip. But if you're up for it, I say go for it. I'm just not sure I see the need for a page for each individual item unless they had some kind of special property.Jmetivier 19:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, but there are different stats for the same piece of equip because there are different versions. The info box tempate shouldnt be that hard to make and would be relatively easy to implement on each page. If we don't make a page for each individual equip, we can make a page for a range of levels (eg Level 1 Magician Equips or something). I think we are also trying to make individual pages for quest items arent we...? That's even more tedious and time consuming (although it's not like we put a great effort on that)..... -- 5Celcious (Talk) 23:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : The base attack stat (stats you get when you buy the item from shop) didn't change, and that's what my original intention was when making the equipment page. Although it would be very possible to add an stats range for each item.Jmetivier 23:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :: True, if we figured out how much each level of specialness added to the base stats, then we don't need to put seperate stats for each item (and its rare, legendary, etc. counterparts). -- 5Celcious (Talk) 03:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cel, I dunno who changed the table stats, but could you change it back to the normal? Or tell me how to, cuz I cant seem to work with it this way :s MetalHarpey 19:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cel, I edited one gear page, to see if it works. What you think of it? Yellow Basic Boots. Check it out. Btw, YES I had an Uncommon drop. I just dunno where from -.- Lemme know what you think, so I can edit the rest. MetalHarpey 10:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm i have a fair amount of uncommon, and even rare drops left in my bag. I guess ill edit what i can, as far as i can. Anyway, you're saying we should make a seperate part for the shop items then? MetalHarpey 22:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) If there even is a pattern... Lol. MetalHarpey 10:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) MAPLESTORY ADVENTURES UPDATED! NOW with bowman and thief classes, and home storage. Equip Pages I'm making equip pages with the stats and I noticed that hats are listed as "Type: Cap" in the game, but the equip pages have it as "Type: Hat". Do you want me to keep it as hat or change to cap? Panda 20:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, for future reference, there is another step passed rare. It's legendary. Click to enlarge. -Jmetivier 20:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cel, I've been making more pages on the equips, also on the ones you put into this picture, hope that's okay? MetalHarpey 12:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Dungeon Drops Glad to help :) I'ved edited the pages, but I'm still not sure if you can get the weapons from the other bosses or not. Feel free to reword it to your liking. Panda 20:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Bowman Equips Can you make a page for the bowman equips? I'll add in the items later. Panda 04:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ok, I wasn't sure how to categorize them. I have a female bowman so I can add all but the male items Panda 04:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) hahah dummy accounts, maybe I should make one too xD I'm gonna go kill some bosses now, be back later to make the bowman page Panda 04:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Legendary stats I don't know how I should word this on the stat pages. I have 2 legendary Yellow Arianne Skirts. The power and dodge stats are the same, but the extra stats are different: Skirt #1 has max energy +4 Skirt #2 has max energy +4 and all skill +2 I knew that you could get random stats, but I didn't know that you have have 1 stat on one and 2 stats on another. Panda 20:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yea I think bolding it would be better, I'd say bold the "and/or" since the other stats aren't bolded Panda 21:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll do the rest. Rare equips have the "or" business too but I haven't seen one with both stats, so I'll just bold the "or" Panda 21:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Common Equips For the equip pages, under general info there's a spot for "job type: ___". For magicians and warriors, the link leads to the magician/warrior page (not equip page). But for the common equips, some pages will lead to the common quip page instead of the common class page (which doesn't exist). So should I have all the common equip pages to link to the common class page or to the equip page? Panda yea I think linking it to the mage page is good Panda 20:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Flower Seed The quests Re-blooming Flowers and Peaceful Mid Forest 4 both require Flower seeds, but one is from asking friends and one is dropped by green mushrooms. Is there a typo in the item name or is it really the same name? Panda 19:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll make a diff page for it Panda 19:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Game!! Grrrr again i cant enter -.- had the same problem yesterday so it might just be my pc... BUT GOD DAMMIT >.< Aaaaanyway ill start editing something when i can play again >.> Hows everything going on your side? MetalHarpey 17:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Idk why it was but I can play now >.> So lame.. Sometimes it just wont let me, then its stuck at the loading screen. Anyways I'm editing again ;p MetalHarpey 13:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) blocked hi! i got blocked by byrce53 and vegadark. what is the reason? This is my second time viewing the page and i wanted to add a comment but got blocked..... anyway, this the text i copied an pasted: The block was made by VegaDark. *Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please Special:Contact contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: Bryce53. *Start of block: 21:00, November 21, 2011 *Expiry of block: 21:00, May 21, 2012 *Intended blockee: 66.249.72.16 *Block ID: #24363 *Current IP address: 66.249.72.16 You can contact VegaDark or another to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. do note that i hv not ediitted a single page in ths wiki, but in another wiki, mostly for grammatical errors.thanks. Timezone = +8hours, Singapore : Hi, I don't know who you are, nor do I have any way of fixin this block since you are "prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption." This may have resulted from someone that has/had your IP address and vandaled wikia. If you are looking to edit this wiki, make an account and the block on your IP would not affect you anymore. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 20:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC)